Hogwarts Online
by Canadian Spark
Summary: Hogwarts has been selected by the Ministry to take part in a trial school program, Online Correspondence classes. Everyone is equipped with a laptop, an email address, and internet access. Welcome to the technology age!
1. Welcome Back

Well everyone, for those of you reading my other Harry Potter fanfic "Saving Me", you're probably seriously pissed that I decided to start something new rather than updating that story. I sincerely apologize for that, and I'll be updating that story within the week, I just happened to get an idea for a story that I had to put down. I know the idea has probably been done before, but I don't care. This is my version, and I have yet to read any of the stories revolving around this theme, so it's safe to say my ideas will be my own.

Summary: Hogwarts has been chosen by the Ministry to test out a new form of class, online correspondence courses! Each student is equipped with a laptop, memory stick and email address that they must use in order to mimic the learning habits of muggles. Before long anonymous relationships begin to form, and everyone is lost to the wonders of the technology age.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any computer/internet related things I mention here.

!!!!!

The Hogwarts Express slowly came to a stop in the station, the shrieking wheels waking any students that had fallen asleep on the way to the mystical school. One Harry Potter woke up with a start, whacking his already pounding head off the compartment door he had been leaning it against. "Bloody hell!" he cursed, closing his jade eyes for a moment before opening them again and meeting the grumpy face of Ron.

"Mate did you have to curse so loudly? You woke me up." Ron grumbled out, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his shoulder blades. The train wasn't known for its comforting qualities, that's for sure. "So I suppose that means we're here…" he stood up, opening his compartment door and glancing down the corridor as it started filling up with students lugging large trunks behind them.

"Should we wait a few minutes before we even attempt it? I don't really feel like fighting through the crowd right now." Harry said after a quick glance over Ron's shoulder. He slumped back down in his former seat, giving a long yawn. "So why was Hermione called to come to school a week early? Seems kind of cruel to force people to come to school early." He grinned suddenly and said "But then again, Hermione can't wait to get back to school, she's probably trying to get sneak peaks at lesson plans so she can get a head start on the reading."

Ron took his seat and chuckled "They probably needed some help re-organizing the library or something, she'd be perfect for it, and she could recite where every book is down to the barcode." The both of them shared a laugh, knowing that it was completely true. "Well mate, it looks like the corridor is clearing out. We should get going before we get stuck in a carriage with second years or something." The two of them stood and grabbed their trunks, dragging them out of the compartment and slowly made their way out of the train.

They left their trunks outside the train, and hopped into a carriage, filled with second-year girls. _'Damnit'_ both of them thought at the same time. They were stuck with the giggling girls for a good 30 minutes before the carriage rolled to a stop outside the huge castle. They stepped out, and started walking towards it, noticing some strange things. There was a big brown metal box on the side of the castle. It was locked with a padlock, and had a small sign on it. Neither of them could read it from where they were, so they merely continued walking.

When they finally stepped into the school, they instantly took note of some changes. There were some wires twirling around the portraits, leading in every which direction of the school and disappearing into the walls themselves and leading into classrooms. The wires were green, and made to look like vines twirling on the walls. There was a strange humming sound in the air, not loud enough to distract, but distinctly there. Everyone was glancing around, trying to find the source, but to no avail.

"Everyone into the great hall please! First years, follow me!" McGonagall shouted from the top of the stairway. Immediately everyone departed into the main hall, with the exception of a rather small group of first years that scampered up to the top of the stairs, clearly glad to get away from the taller and rather intimidating students below.

Harry and Ron walked into the hall, and their jaws dropped almost instantly. Instead of the enchanted ceiling, there was what appeared to be a huge screen instead, showing 3d images of stars and dragons. Where there was usually banners hanging around each table showing the house crest, there were narrow screens dangling above, showing animated images of each animal that represented the house. There were lights all around the tables instead of floating candles, each with a coloured light-bulb that represented house colours.

Overall, the whole place looked like some sort of muggle banquet hall. Though students from wizarding families would have no idea about many of the new things surrounding them, those raised in muggle homes recognized everything, though they were filled with confusion as to why it was here.

Soon the doors to the side of the staff table opened, and the staff members all filed in and took their seats. Dumbledore marched up to the podium at the front and waited for everyone to absorb the strange surroundings, and take their seats.

"Good evening and welcome back everyone!" he stated enthusiastically, this eyes twinkling. "As you can see, Hogwarts has gone through some major changes since you were last here. This is all because of a tester program the Ministry has started, in which all classes will now be held via computer technology" at the rise of confused murmurs from students unfamiliar with the term, he smiled and said "Basically, a computer is a box with a screen that is connected to another box that allows everyone to communicate. It's very common in muggle households, and we are determined to keep in contact with our non-magical friends by adapting to their ways!"

The whispers increased tenfold, but he merely raised his hands and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts, Wizardry, and Technology!" he shouted out finally.

Well that's the first chapter. Would have made it longer but I'm being kicked off in 10 minutes and I wanted to upload this tonight. I'll update this tomorrow at sometime.


	2. The Rules

I'm surprised I've actually gotten some reviews already, usually it takes a few days for people to notice a story. Just to give everyone a heads up on where this could be going, I may be increasing the rating later on for language and anything else I may add in that is deemed inappropriate. ;) Anyways, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. or any programs mentioned in this fanfic (unless I've made them up myself hehe)

The room went silent, everyone staring at their possibly senile headmaster. Soon cries echoed through the room, people angered and upset at the concept of having to adjust and learn like muggles for a whole year.

"How are we supposed to learn magic without practicals?!"

"What about exams? How does THAT work out?!"

"No way! I'm not wasting a whole year learning about muggle technology! Thats pointless!"

"This is a WIZARDING school! Not a muggle classroom!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, drowning out the protests from the students. "I'm afraid that we really had no choice in the matter, let me explain..." he moved to the side, and picked up a remote from the podium. Clicking a button, a large screen at the front of the room behind the staff table slowly came down. He clicked the button again and Microsoft Powerpoint opened, revealing a slideshow entitled 'New Education Plan'. "This is called a slideshow. I used a computer to create it, and you yourselves may need to create some should you ever get into the muggle business world." he clicked a button and the screen changed from the first slide to the second. Dumbledore began reading, "The Ministry of Magic for Great Britain has declared a new program that is to be immediately implemented into the curriculum at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new form of teaching that will go on for a period of one year is called Online Correspondence Classes, in which all classes will be taught via computer technology."

More mutters from the crowd could be heard; those from wizarding homes transfixed by the strange presentation, and those from muggle homes looked just about ready to fall asleep. Many of them had parents in the business world, and knew that Powerpoint was a tool that was used to make everyone think you knew what you're talking about, when you really knew nothing (AN: This is so true). They watched Dumbledore click again, and a new slide popped up.

"The muggle world has been slowly advancing into a new age that is constantly referred to as the Technology Age. We in the magical world are determined to find new ways to relate to our non-magical friends and we believe that by learning how to use computers as they do, we will be able to communicate for effectively with them. Hogwarts has been chosen because of its multi-cultural diversity and general attitude towards change."

The button was clicked once again. "The students of Hogwarts will each be given a personal laptop computer in which to do their schoolwork and take part in classes with. They will be given internet access and instructed on how to make an email address. There will be typing classes set up for students who wish to take it and students who are already familiar with computers are encouraged to educate those who aren't."

Dumbledore looked at the students and said "You will all be given your timetables, as per usual, but instead of room locations you will be given the address to a website. Each website will be dedicated to the subject it teaches, and you'll be able to associate with students in that class via chat-rooms and email. Your teachers all have email addresses set up, and you can contact them at any time for help. Please do not abuse the privilege of contacting teachers, if anyone is caught sending pointless or hateful messages, you will be punished accordingly." he smiled at them and clicked a button making the screen go up again. He clapped his hands and said "Alright! Now that the rules that apply to you have been established, lets welcome our first years!" the door opened, and a bunch of timid looking first years ran into the room behind McGonagall, following her up to the front.

"Alright, first years, you have been given an outline of the new rules at the school as well, and now you will be sorted into your houses. Please line up here and sit down at the small table when your name is called." she walked over to the staff table and picked something up, walking over. Surprisingly it wasn't the sorting hat as it usually was, but what looked like a small silver computer. She sat it down at the table and called out the name of the first student. A petite looking girl with pale skin and dark hair covering her eyes darted up to the table, eying the computer wearily. She sat down in a chair in front of the silver box and blinked at it, jumping when it started to speak.

"Ravenclaw" a mechanical sounding female voice spoke out, finalizing. The girl stared at it, looking terrified at the concept of it talking to her. She quickly stood and rushed over to the table where the Ravenclaws were, she was welcomed warmly and seemed to calm down a bit.

The computer sorted through all the first years rather quickly, as it only spoke out the name of the house, never giving an explanation or reason behind its decision. By the end there was angry grumbling filling the room. People irritated by the change in lifestyle at their school.

"Well, now that the sorting is finished, let me quickly go over the basics. No one goes into the forbidden forest. Any pranks will be punishable by Filch, and please don't encourage Peeves when hes up to his antics. Report any questionable behaviour to a teacher. Now let the feast begin!" he clapped his hands and food appeared on the table, and everyone started to dig in.

Harry looked over at Ron "So whatcha think?" he asked, before shoving some mashed potatoes into his mouth, starving after having to listen to Dumbledore talking for so long. He personally wasn't sure how things were supposed to work out. "Do you even think its possible to learn magic with a computer?"

"Well mate, I'm not sure, but I guess it must be possible, otherwise they wouldn't have started this up, right?" he shrugged a bit, stuffing his face with a chicken leg. "Hey, wheres Hermione anyways? Shes still not here yet." he looked around, Harry also glancing about. "I thought she'd be here at least."

"She's not the only one missing. There's other muggle-borns missing as well." Harry pointed out, motioning towards the other tables where it seemed quite a few muggle born students were missing. "I wonder if they got called in early too." he continued eating. "If she was organizing the library, chances are she'll be up in the common room soon enough."

The two of them finished eating their meal, before slowly standing up. Ron quickly introduced himself to the first years as one of the Prefects, and told them to follow him. He and Harry both walked up the staircases, giving a small tour to those who needed it, and allowing everyone else to trail behind. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron quickly spoke the new password "Sympatico." the door swung open, and everyone climbed in.

What they saw made them stop dead in their tracks.

Well, that's it for this chapter! This one isn't edited or spell-checked, because I'm writing in Wordpad, not Microsoft Word like I usually do. If anyone wants to edit it for me I'd love them forever. ;)

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Learning the Basics

Heh, thanks to those that offered to help me by editing the last chapter! I wasn't at home, so I didn't have access to any Microsoft programs. Anyways, I'm back at home now and since I've been getting positive reviews I've decided to update once more today! Thanks to everyone who's giving support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any programs mentioned in this fanfic, unless its one I've made up myself.

* * *

Everyone stood in the doorway, eyes opened wide, simply staring. Their faces were tinted a faint blue from the light radiating all around the room. Where before there were bulletin boards filled with advertisements and messages for clubs and teams, there was now a lined wall of cubicle type desks, with dividers separating each from the one beside it. Above the fireplace there was a huge plasma television screen, currently turned off.

What surprised everyone the most was Hermione Granger, sitting at the head of a large table that took the place of the once comfortable chairs, a laptop in front of her. All down the table identical laptops were opened, their screens letting off a blue tinge. Hermione looked up at everyone and smiled "Hey everyone, what's up? If you could all take a seat in front of the laptop, I'd really appreciate it." She looked at everyone expectantly.

Slowly everyone shifted over to the table, finding seats and sitting in front of the computers. Some people seemed perfectly at ease in front of the machines, but others looked as though they were afraid it would bite them. They eyed the computers cautiously, then looking up at Hermione, waiting for instructions.

Harry and Ron took their expected seats beside Hermione, looking at her questioning. "Is this what they called you here for? To set up these…things?" Ron asked her, motioning to the computers that lined the table.

Hermione sighed and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "They're not _things_ Ronald. They're called compact computers, notebooks, or most commonly, laptops." She looked at everyone when they settled and stood up slowly. "Well, most of you know me, but I see we have a rather big group of first years this time around. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm the second prefect in Gryffindor. I believe you've already met Ron," she motioned to him. "For those of you that don't know what Prefects are here for, the both of us will briefly inform you." She nudged Ron, silently telling him to get up.

Ron glared at her, before rising up slowly and slouching. "Yeah, I told you who I am already, she reminded you," he jerked his head in the direction of Hermione (AN: Did that sound dirty to anyone else? lol). "Basically, as the male Prefect, I'm in charge of monitoring any behaviour in the boys dorm, and I'm responsible for keeping order and punishing people who break rules there." He plopped back down in his chair, earning an irritated glance from Hermione.

Hermione turned back to everyone "And likewise, I'm in charge of the Girl's dorms and disciplining people that break rules up there. The both of us can suspend and take charge of a situation in the common room, which you're currently residing in. We're also who you come to if you have any questions relating to the House. In case you're unaware, our Head of House is Professor McGonagall, who all of you will have for Transfiguration this year."

Harry zoned out the conversation, and took to glancing around at everyone else instead. While the first years were paying close attention to everything Hermione said, everyone else was nodding absently, at least pretending to listen, or doing what Harry was doing and staring at everyone. He looked down at his laptop, taking note of all the icons all over the screen. _'I wonder what all these are for…'_ though he grew up in a muggle home, he had never been allowed near the family computer, only Dudley had that privilege. He eyed the laptop for a minute, _'Where in the hell is the mouse? Aren't computers supposed to have one so you can click on things…?'_ he stared at it, wondering if maybe it was hidden.

"Oh! I almost forgot, the Quidditch team caption, Harry Potter." Hermione pointed to Harry. He didn't respond. "HARRY!" she snapped at him, watching him jump and look at her with a clueless expression. "Do you, as the Quidditch captain, have anything to say to everyone?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess I just want to let everyone know that Gryffindor's team is one of the best, if not THE best in the school. We're always looking for new talent, so come by to tryouts at 6pm this Monday and you can show the team what you've got." He looked at Hermione.

"Alright, well that's all for the basic rules. Now, on to the laptops. If you'll please click on the icon that looks like a fox surrounding Earth." She did it herself, looking at them all expectantly. A few people had moved to do it, but everyone else was just sitting there with a blank look. "Oh, I suppose a lot of you don't know how. Well, um, you see the pad at the bottom of the keyboard? Put your finger on it, and move the tiny arrow you see over the icon. Then double click on the button below the pad, the left one, to select it." She waited patiently while everyone attempted to move the arrow over the icon. A few of them jumped back when a window opened on the screen.

Neville was the first to cry out "Hermione! I think I broke it!" he began pointing to the screen, where the Firefox internet browser was open. He waited for her to come over, and listened to her sigh in annoyance.

"Neville, that's what it's supposed to look like. The program you've just opened is called Firefox, its going to allow you to access websites and information on the internet. I believe the concept of the internet was briefly explained downstairs, so I won't go into it. Just know that the internet will become your best friend throughout this year." She smiled and went back to her seat. "Now, do you see the top of the page where it has a box that has a bunch of writing in it? It should say something like http in front of it." She waited for nods of acknowledgment before continuing. "I want you to go into that, and type in (AN: I really hope that isn't a real website…sorry if it is!). Once you get to that, you're going to see our schools logo." She waited. Looking over at Neville when she noticed his hand slowly rising, his eyes wide "What's wrong now Neville?"

"Uhm…" he was stuttering and blushing fiercely, motioning to his screen. He waited for her to come over to him again, and even Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "…A-alright everyone. For the record, the website is NOT called Hubert's Lesson On Pain. Spelling is VERY important when typing out an address." She sighed a bit, looking at Neville. "To close a window, you once again use the finger pad and bring it to the small X in the corner of the window." She quickly clicked out of Neville's internet browser. "Neville, what you just came across was a sex website, or a porn website. They're really common, and chances are everyone is going to come across them at some point…Just, uh, try to not do it in public, as it really is offending to some people." She quickly moved back to her seat, trying to get the images of a guy getting spanked out of her head.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late. Look, I've just shown you the basics. You can browse around on the internet for a while, and take care to look closely at the school's website, as it will have links to where you need to go for classes." She motioned to the wall behind her. "Also, the email addresses of all the teachers are listed behind me, you yourselves need to make email accounts using You can have as many as you want, but be sure to have your main one being used for school work including your name in it. Anyways, go get some sleep, instructions for your laptops are in the boxes beside them. I strongly encourage you to read them, otherwise you're going to be completely lost. First year boys, Ron will lead you to your dorm. Girls, follow me." She stood up, and everyone went off on their own, many talking about all kinds of things they could do with the computers.

Neville ran upstairs quickly, looking rather embarrassed at the website he came across. Harry followed him up, carrying his laptop under his arm. He got changed, before hopping on the bed and opening the instruction manual for the laptop, he began to read.

Not long after, the boys' dorm was filled and everyone was reading the instructions, not wanting to fall behind before school even started. One question on everyone's mind:

How in the hell are we supposed to learn using this thing

* * *

Alright, I'm finished another chapter. I know these are really boring right now, but I can't just up and have everyone knowing how to use the computers, so I needed to dedicate these chapters to them learning. The more interesting stuff will start up in the next few chapters, when they get used to using the computers, having their first classes online, and of course, when they discover the joys of instant messaging. ;) Reviews make me update faster. 


End file.
